Nowadays, with the development of digital technology, various electronic devices capable of processing communication and personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), electronic organizer, smart phone, and tablet personal computer (PC), have been released.
The electronic device may obtain data regarding a medical field beyond a communication device. By having a spectrometer in the electronic device, the electronic device may measure medical field data such as a heart rate using the spectrometer.
The spectrometer is a sensor capable of analyzing a material through a spectrum of reflection scattering light obtained by radiating light to a target material (e.g., a portion of a user's body). The spectrometer may include a light source, and the light source may radiate light to a surface of a standard reflective material and designate intensity of reflected light to reference white. The spectrometer may obtain a reflection or absorption spectrum through a reflection scattering light intensity ratio of the target material based on the reference white.